Promised Land
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: When Arthur and Gilbert are dispatched in the city of Shanghai for a mission, they come across a strange young man by the name of Alfred who has a miraculous ability. What adventure shall he lead them on?
1. New City, New Troubles

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new fanfic. I've been on hiatus for a while because of tests and exams and am now obsessed with Hetalia. I went to MegaCon, met Vic MIgnogna (Greece) and Todd Habberkorn (Italy). I felt spoiled that day, with all the stuff people bought for me. My mom got me a Prussia messenger bag, yay! Anyways, here it is, hope you like it. Sorry if it's confusing or goes off topic for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Canaan. Those belong to their respectable owners.**

**I do however own a Hetalia wall scroll ^^**

_**Do not allow yourself to be consumed by revenge**_

_**It's nothing but selfish hatred harbored for a victim**_

_**If you allow it, you shall never attain your goals**_

_**And will die much sooner than you predicted…**_

**-Shanghai-**

Balloons floated across the city of Shanghai, China. Millions of colors hover above the onlookers below. One in particular didn't float for long before it was popped by a bullet.

A male sat on the top of a building, a shotgun perched on a stand in front of him, eyes focused on the colorful targets passing by him.

"Bang."

**-The Docks-**

A ship loaded with people was stopped at a dock. People stared from the ship's bow as military personnel were coming out, one holding a rope connected to a tall person handcuffed with a sheet covering his head.

A child was bouncing up and down at the scene, unknowing of the scene's true meaning. He tried to climb over the railings of the ship only to be stopped by his concerned mother.

A strong wind blew by, knocking the sheets off the handcuffed person. It was revealed to be a male with silver hair that gleamed in the light and piercing violet eyes that looked around to assess the situation.

"Oh, what a troublesome situation I'm in, da?"

**-Shanghai-**

It's a bright and beautiful day in the city of Shanghai, China. The city was bustling with life as people roamed the streets going into shops and whatnot. But two people specifically had a precise location to go to.

"Arthur, wait up! Don't leave me behind!" A snowy haired male yelled.

"Shut up, Gilbert. Why don't you walk a bit faster and stop flirting with the girls?" A young man with spiky blond hair replied.

"It's not my fault, dude. The ladies can't resist me and my 5 meters of awesome."

Arthur scoffed and continued to walk ahead of him, reading the paper in his hand.

Arthur Kirkland and Gilbert Beilschmidt are wandering the streets of Shanghai after being dispatched from their home countries of England and Germany for a mission. An Anti-Terrorism Conference in the city with various world leaders coming to attend the meeting.

"Why can't we sit back and relax for a bit?"

"Gilbert, in case you've forgotten, we're here on a mission. We're here to cover the meeting our bosses told us about." Arthur replied.

The Prussian **[1]** male merely sighed and speed walked up to Arthur, leaning over his shoulder to read the paper he currently had.

"So we're going to cover the Anti-Terrorism Conference story in Shanghai? Why couldn't we go somewhere more awesome or luxurious?"

"Well, maybe next time we'll go to Italy or someplace like that." The British male replied sarcastically.

After that reply, they walked in silence, excluding Gilbert's complaints of the sun irritating him, until they reached their destination.

The building stood tall, its architecture was beautiful as the sun shone on the windows. The flags of nations from around the world swayed in the gentle breeze.

"Well, here we are."

**-On the outskirts of Shanghai-**

A man was calling a number only for it to be replied with a voicemail. For most people, it would seem normal, but this specific person, he knew what it meant.

"Scheiße…" **[2]** He spoke harshly.

Another person in the car poked his face. The man turned to the person and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry…was I making another scary face?" He questioned.

The person shook their head, removing the flower from their hair and placing it in the male's hair. He removed to get a good look at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful. A flower that's bloomed…just like how you've bloomed into my heart…Feliciano."

A smile was his only reply.

**-Shanghai's Festival-**

"I say, this is quite amazing to gaze at."

Arthur and Francis have just returned from the World Conference building and now we're enjoying the relaxing part of Shanghai like Gilbert suggested.

Dragons, confetti, music and people filled the streets. A parade was passing by and Arthur was snapping pictures, eyes wide with a childlike interest.

"I can't wait to see these developed, so I can show my family and friends back home when I get back." Arthur said.

Gilbert chuckled behind the male.

"I told you you'd enjoy this," He turned his back to the Brit, "a city of marvelous lights and spectacles. It's awesome, not as awesome as me, but still-"

He looked ahead and saw a male with spiked up blond hair, a grin on his face. Seems normal, right?

What bugged Gilbert was that he saw him at the airport in England not too long ago.

His eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed his face as he followed the other blond male into the crowd.

"Hey Gilbert, isn't this cool?" Arthur asked, but turned around to find no one there.

Arthur looked around for the other guy, but came to no luck. He wandered around, moving deeper and deeper into the crowd until eventually he himself was lost. Now the British male was weaving his way through the gathering until he reached a bridge. A parade float in the form of a dragon passed by, spewing colored water onto the children below whom joyfully danced in the puddles. Arthur smiled at them and followed the kids, snapping pictures of their grinning faces. The kids ran away to look for more puddles to splash in. The Brit chuckled and walked in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately, he tripped over something, hitting his head in the process. Groaning, he got up, holding his head, ready to yell at the thing he stumbled over. He knew it was a body, probably a guy sleeping. He opened his green eyes furiously. But that anger soon turned to fear as he stared at the body, it was a woman. That's not what frightened him.

The woman was dead.

He was so shocked at the situation in front of him, he failed to notice the people slowly approaching him, loaded guns in their hands. It was not until they grabbed his wrists, roughly turning him around, that he noticed him.

A gunshot rang through the air, muffled by the fireworks in the air.

**[1] I realize Prussia is no longer a country, but calling him a German male would make the readers confuse him for Germany.**

**[2] Scheiße: The word 'Shit' in German**

**Dun dun dun. Well, here's Chapter One, hope you like it. Wow, I say that a lot. I got to warn ya'll, I have a tendency to take a while uploading a new chapter, but I **

**England: What happened to me? **

**Prussia: Yeah and the Awesome Me?**

**We'll save that for later, eh? –hugs Kumajiro-**

**England and Prussia: Hmph.. **

**Anyways, all will be revealed in the next chappie. It's up to you to see if it happens. Just click on the little review button down there., guys.**


	2. The Man with the Gun

**Well, I hope y'all are starting to enjoy the story. Sorry for taking forever to update, but I've been caught up in LOADS of drama. I still don't expect much it being a spur of the moment story; however I shall stick to it. **

_**When you are faced with a choice**_

_**An impossible one**_

_**One you never knew was possible**_

_**How would you feel if you chose wrong?..**_

_**~Shanghai Festival~**_

Arthur was expecting pain, the pain of a bullet piercing his body, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see what stopped the gang of gunmen from killing him.

The first thing he noticed was that he was running, which explained why he wasn't harmed or anything. He knew he heard a gunshot, but did he or anyone else get hurt? The second thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand, a young man with blond hair and a brown bomber jacket with the number 50 on the back. He seemed intently focused on the path ahead, bobbing and weaving through the spectators mesmerized by the fireworks. The mysterious man hadn't looked back yet which made Arthur curious.

_'Who is this man and why did he save me? I mean, I know I should be grateful but still he-' _

_"Hey, you okay back there dude?" He heard a voice ask._

Arthur broke from his thoughts and found that they'd stopped running and were standing by a masks booth, far from the armed gunmen.

"Oh right. Yes, I-I'm fine, thank you..." The Brit trailed off, hoping the other would get the message.

The man chuckled and turned to face him. He was a bit taller than Arthur. He had sky blue eyes that while seeming inviting and friendly, had a cold, calculating look to them. Glasses framed those eyes of his.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure Alfred." Arthur replied.

Alfred nodded; a bright grin donned his face. But then it soon faded away, replaced by that seriousness again.

"Why were those guys trying to hurt you?"

Arthur gasped at that, not just because he had nearly gone and gotten himself killed, but also because of that dead woman he saw. Who had killed her and why put her someplace where people would notice? And why had the gang tried to kill him? It was almost as if they could have been the cause and were trying to kill him for it though he didn't know why. But maybe he was reading too much into it.

"I have no clue at all really." He answered finally.

Alfred glared a bit at him which made the other look down to avoid that icy look he received.

"Do you know what happened to that woman? Why she's dead?" He asked, eyes never leaving the British man.

"I really don't. I just found her like that and the next thing I know, I'm getting shot at and some guy is dragging me away from all that. Come to think of it...how do I know that you're not one of them?" Arthur retorted.

Alfred scoffed at that, a smirk crossing his face.

"I wouldn't waste a bullet on you."

Ouch. He knew that it was meant to be a good thing, but it still stung.

"If I'm such a nuisance, why'd you save me?"

"I never said you were a nuisance, you merely assumed it." Alfred replied, that smirk never leaving his face.

'I ought to wipe that damn smirk off his face...' Arthur thought.

"By the way, I never got your name." Alfred said.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"You British?" Alfred asked.

"What do you think git?" He snapped.

"Feisty. I like that since it keeps things fun."

"Well, I'm glad I can keep you entertained." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"Chillax dude. By the way, I'm American if you don't know."

Arthur was about to reply with a smart comeback when gunshots were heard not too far.

The two men turned to see people running away screaming, pure fear in their eyes.

"Looks like our conversation will have to wait." Alfred said.

He then drew a gun from inside his jacket, much to Brit's shock.

"Stay here. Don't follow me and if any gunmen approach, go hide, you hear?" He ordered, looking back.

Arthur paused for a second before nodding to him. The American smiled at him before running towards the mayhem. Arthur failed to notice how Alfred's eyes changed from blue to a bloody red.

'I have to study my attacker's movement and remain cautious no matter what.' He thought.

He stopped when he reached his target. A man who looked no older than 18 with spiky blond chin length hair dressed in what seemed to be combat clothes. He was covered in blood, his victims lying at his feet, a gun in his hand. He had a wild look in his green eyes as though he's lost sense of the world around him.

"Who the hell are you? You've got guts to stand in front of me and not fear being gunned down!" The man exclaimed.

Alfred didn't reply, he merely stared at the man before him. His eyes shined an even brighter red as he scanned the man in front of him. An aura of color surrounded the gunman; it was a deep red with a bit of blue.

"The color of sadness and rage." Alfred whispered to himself.

"I don't have time for the likes of you, so get the fuck out of my way!"

The man shot at Alfred who effortlessly dodged them, running up to the man and delivering a roundhouse kick to his face. The man flew back, but recovered quickly, flipping onto his feet. He glared at the American before running towards a moving bus, leaping onto it. Alfred followed suit. The man turned towards Alfred with the wild look still in eyes, the wind whipping around them both.

"I know who you are Alfred F. Jones. Or should I say Canaan?" The man yelled.

Alfred grew shocked for a second but regained his composure.

"The proclaimed Iron Heart Shooter, the one who kills with no mercy. The one who made it out of the Cursed Village. The one with Synthesia. The one who saw Kiku before he was killed."

His eyes narrowed, rage beginning to creep onto his features. His eyes froze over with icy hatred.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? Who Kiku is?"

The man smirked, "I'm Vash Zwingli and I'm just having some fun. Killing people seemed pretty fun, so here I am. I would've gotten that other guy, the spiky blond haired Brit."

Alfred pointed his gun at Vash, "Why target Arthur like that?"

Vash shrugged, "Don't know and why do you care? It's not like you know him. In fact, I'll finish him off right now by sending the gang after him. I'd love to see his body on the floor, dead and painted in blood. All alone with no one around." He smiled maliciously.

Something about what he said made Alfred snap. He started shooting at Vash who just cackled and returned fire. Alfred dodged the bullets again and tried to punch Vash who moved out of the way and struck Alfred in the face with his gun.

"Foolish, foolish Canaan. Can't even take a joke, eh?" He laughed.

He then sat on Alfred's stomach, wrapping his hands around the American's throat. He squeezed while giggling like a madman. Alfred grit his teeth and kicked his legs, trying to free himself from the other's grip, but to no avail. He could only glare at the man until he spotted something behind him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Vash looked behind himself and his eyes widened in horror as he saw what Alfred saw.

Power Lines.

He shouted in fear as he tried to move, but it was too late. The lines wrapped around Vash, electrocuting him. His pained screams piercing the nighttime sky. Alfred could only stare back pitifully as the man is electrocuted.


End file.
